What Have I Done?
by Alarc
Summary: The greatest disappointment of his life was Nick Gautier. There are somethings in life should never meant to be done. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. The Maze of Life

**A/N**

 **Hello!**

 **This was my first story on Fanfiction**

 **My old story was removed from FanFiction due to some bad choices I've made**

 **(Don't worry you guys aren't missing out, the original was utter trash)**

 **I hope I can try to please you guys and gals**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxXXxx**

 _I stared into the starlit night, just waiting for someone to come for me._

 _But I knew that would never happen._

 _I mean why would someone come for me after what I've done?_

 _I sighed as leaned back in my chair._

 _It has been a long time since I had this feeling..._

 _The feeling of realisation_

 _Only If I could go back..._

 _But it's too late now,_

 _I can't go back._

 _I won't go back._

 _I'll just have to live the life that Nick,_

 _Wait no not Nick, I gave me._

 _Forgotten by everyone._

 _E_ v _en the ones that I've come to know and love..._

 _Because most of them are either dead or imprisoned..._

 _It was all my fault..._

 _Ugh..._

 _The feeling comes back,_

 _I almost remember the day._

 _I was 16_

 _My gang and I were going around,_

 _killing everything that came in our way._

 _Mortents..._

 _Hell-Monkeys..._

 _Heck_

 _We even defeated Noir..._

 _Oh those were good old days..._

 _Now I'm stuck on this small desert island with nothing but my memories to keep me accompanied... I would want to go forward but,_

 _I just get held back by myself._

 _Only if..._

 _Only if..._

 _I can remember..._

 _It all started at 16..._

 **xxXXxx**

 **It feels so _weird_ rewriting an entire chapter**

 **Please** **R/R**

 **And I'll see you next time ~H**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**A/N**

 **Please... I am begging you guys**

 **Tell me about things that you guys want!**

 **I'm gonna run out of ideas very soon**

 **This story was mostly built on improv**

 **So it's going to go downhill soon**

 **Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own this story in any way**

 **The only thing I own is the plot**

 **Which can also be put in jeopardy**

 **CoN is owned by Sherrilyn Kenyon**

 **xxXXxx**

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I started walking towards my small condo trying not to look sad. Sure I might look a little angry(?) with this face but it's the least I could do.

As I turned the handle that I've gotten so used to and walked through the door I was greeted with a small chihuahua. She asked me many questions, which I've avoided with some truthful lies and a fake smile.

As I got in my room, it was a different story...

I broke down. My smile was ripped of my face and was replaced with a frown. Then it evolved into a sob...

 _I just can't tell them..._

 _I won't tell them..._

 _It'll just break their hearts..._

 _Now I will just have to hope_

 _That I'll never have too.._

As I started sobbing louder and louder

My mother walked towards my room.

As she heard someone crying,

I heard her say "Nicky boo?"

"Are you in there?"

I didn't know what to say

So I just ignored her and kept on crying

Then my mother came in the room,

She saw my torn face and was overfilled with emotions like me

She asked "What happened _boo_?"

"Did something happen at school today?"

"Is Nekoda _gone_?"

The way she said _gone_ made me feel worse about myself

"No mom"

I knew i was lying to my mom but I can't tell her after what Ambrose told me all those times ago

 _Either of them will die, you'll have to choose which one to keep..._

"I just need some time to myself"

My mom just frowned at me as she knew that was a flat lie, but there was no need to push it if I wouldn't budge

"Ok boo"

"You need me to fix up something for you?"

"No ma'am"

As she left the room

I suddenly got a vision...

My mom...

Was on a chair...

Still...

I was there, shouting for her to wake up...

As I started to cry I woke up.

 _Morning already?_

 _Dang I really need to get a hold of myself when I have those visions again_

 _Should I ask Caleb?_

And then I remembered what the vision was about...

It was one of the two futures that Ambrose told me about

"Was that real?" I asked myself the whole morning.

But at least _She_ is still alive...

 **xxXXxx**

 **Woah!**

 **That was just... Ugh... This is why.**

 **Welp at least I got another chapter done.**

 **Please check for mistakes in my writing, and review!**

 **Until next time.. ~H**


	3. Content Update

Hello!

Yeah it's me Harx.

I know I didn't write for quite awhile, but I'm coming back!  
This is mostly due to me not knowing where to make the story eventually lead to.

So expect some massive changes within the near future.

Now another thing to say is I don't know if I should stay in the CON area for long, like another section that you guys want?  
I'm bad at choosing so...

Please tell me what new story I should make, and what book/show it should be about, cause' you don't want to have the same things over and over again, do you?

From,  
Harx


End file.
